


Jakey

by mthevlamister



Series: Praising Michael [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: I'm pretty bored, Look man, M/M, Ya think Michael would call Jake "jakey" as a joke, cause i do, lets have some jakey Michael stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mthevlamister/pseuds/mthevlamister
Summary: "Aw come on Jakey!"Or:Michael teases Jake





	Jakey

The SQUIP squad and their savior (Michael) were at Michael's. They were watching the worst movie they could find in Michael's stack of bad movies. 

"No way David Hasselhoff is in this, bullshit." Brooke hissed, drinking the soda Michael gave her. Michael had a strict "no drinking" rule in his basement, only weed was allowed in his domain. 

"He is, this is my favorite Star Wars rip off ever." Michael leaned back, grinning. "See, Chewy is replaced by the lady. Hasselhoff is Luke, I'm pretty sure." 

"Why are we watching this?" Chloe asked, leaning against Jake. "Michal, look out, I'm stealing Jakey." 

"Michael doesn't care." Jake said, grinning over at Michael who frowned. 

"Jakey, how could you do this to me?" Michael whined, getting closer to Jake. 

"Don't call me Jakey Michael." Jake warned, a growl erupting from his throat. 

"Aw come on Jakey!" Michael grinned more. 

"Guys we should leave." Jake heard Jeremy's voice but he couldn't focus. He had a weak spot of Michael and everyone knew that. They weren't dating, they were simply fuck buddies. The whole group knew though that Jake wanted to date Michael. 

"No way I'm filming this." Jenna's voice, Jake was about to pull away until Michael smirked, licked his lips, and whispered out one word. 

"Jakey." 

That was the limit, Jake grabbed Michael by the hoodie and pulled him close. "You are a little shit, you know what you do." 

"Who, me? What're you gonna do about it? Huh?" Michael pushed Jake a little. Jake grinned madly, pulling Michael close. 

"I'm going to find your weak spot and use it against you." 

~ ~ ~ 

"I tried the daddy kink before Jeremy, doesn't work." 

"Oh, that sucks." 

Jake and Jeremy were sitting at Jeremy's house, eating chips. "I just want to get back at him and you're his best friend, you'd know." Jake said, leaning back. 

"Oh, well I don't know his kinks." Jeremy said, smiling. "You should test stuff out." 

"How?" Jake whined (unusual for him) and covered his face. 

"Try pinching him or calling him a good boy, try embarrassing him, try anything!" Jeremy grinned. "And to Jenna that video of you whining goes." 

"You're dead Heere!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"Jake hurting me doesn't work, don't try it." Michael sat on Jake's couch, snuggling as his lover was nipping his neck. "You're biting harder than usual, it hurts, stop." 

Jake pulled away. "Just tell me your weakness and I'll stop." 

"No way." Michael smirked. "I'm not telling you anything Jakey." 

"Well I know you're in love with being dominant, but that's it." Jake rubbing Michael's stomach, kissing his neck as an apology. "Which I let you, I'm okay with bottoming for you." 

"Well there's that." Michael said. "That just makes it harder to guess my kink Jakey." 

"God I love when you call me that." 

"Good." 

~ ~ ~ 

"Tho you can't think of a kink for Michael? That thuckth man." Rich was eating lunch with Jake at school whilst they waited for their friends. 

"I know it does." Jake kicked Rich's leg slightly. "I want to ask him out too, help me find a way to do that." 

"Just ask him." Christine popped up out of no where, scaring the other two as she sat down. 

"Tell him he exthiteth you thexually!" Rich said before his idea was turned down by Christine. 

"Who excites Jake sexually? Besides me?" Michael sat down with his sushi, smiling at his three friends. 

"You do." Jake said. "It's always you Mell." 

"Aww thanks Jakey." Michael said, leaning his head on Jake's shoulder. 

"I will make you bottom if you call me that again." Jake hissed.

"I'd bottom for you once or twice." Michael said. 

"Would you go on a date with me--wait shit that's not how I was supposed to--" 

"Yes!" Michael almost shouted, slamming his hand on the table. "I will Dillinger!" 

~ ~ ~ 

"So why did you want to date Michael?" Jeremy asked after a couple months of the two dating. He had a plan for asking this, he knew it worked when Michael looked nervous for a second. 

"He's a great guy, he's perfectly cute, he's awesome, a good date, a--" Jake was going to continue until he saw Michael began to blush. "He's. . . A good boy?" 

Michael whimpered softly. 

"He has a praise kink?!" Jake nearly shouted to his friends. He looked at Jeremy quickly. "HOLY SHIT!" 

"Jeremy you suck." Michael whined, leaning closer to Jake. 

"Want me to continue Jeremy?" Jake asked. 

Ignoring Michael's protest, Jeremy nodded. 

Jake felt good having power. 

~ ~ ~

"Jakey! How dare you!" Michael frowned while following Jake to his house. "Using that against me!" 

"Keep calling me Jakey, I dare you." Jake growled. 

"Or what?" 

"You want to be a good boy for me, right?" 

Michael flushed red and nodded, following Jake the rest of the way in silence.


End file.
